Come back to me Swan
by TVwhore
Summary: Hook's finally found Emma after a year, when he arrives she thinks his a crazy man and so does Henry but Henry then remembers everything maybe that's because deep down he still believed in fairy-tale but the only think that will make Emma remember is a potion Hook has from the enchanted forest and his got to Colvin her to take it.
1. Chapter 1

*It's the moment Emma just slammed the door on Hook*

He looks up at the closed door, stands up and wipes the dust off himself. Licks his lips to where Swan's lips were just on. His been waiting a whole year just to see her, feel her, and to hear her voice. They say when a person is gone for a long time the first thing you would do is forget their voice, but Hook never ever forgot the sound of her voice. He hears someone unlocking the door again and the door opens.

Hook: "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Henry slowly pokes his head out from behind the door and looks at the man who his mother just shouted at. The man looked like a pirate, henry sees a glint of the sun reflect in his eyes he looks down at the man's arm and sees a hook where his hand should be.

Henry: "What happened to your hand?" he asks curiously

Hook: "Why, Peter Pan chopped it off of course." He says with chuckle, looking into Henry's eyes he hopes he would at least remember him and storybrooke because of course he was the one who believed in it all first.

Henry looks up into the man's eyes, henry is confused if the man was joking or he was a mad man. Of course Peter Pan didn't exist, it was all a fairy tale, did this man think he was stupid.

Henry: "Who are you? And why are you knocking on our door?"

Hook: "I am Captain Hook, and I am here because your grandparents Snow White and Prince Charming are in terrible danger and I need yours and your mothers help to rescue them."

Henry: -see's that the man is serious and starts to defiantly think he is mad- "Look, mister. Fairytales are not real and I am not a kid anymore. So go and tell this story to someone else."

Henry starts to close the door and Hook pushes the door open again and walks into the building, he hears Swan calling Henry's name. He looks down at the kid and puts his finger to his lips telling him to keep quiet. But Henry goes running into the direction of Swans voice. .

Henry: -shouting- "MUM, THERE IS A MAD MAN WHO LOOKS LIKE A PIARTE IN OUR HOUSE."

Henry runs into his mother's arms, just as she is getting a gun out of the draw and points it at the man who limps around the corner, holding his arms up in surrender. Emma sees the hook on the end of one of the man's arms.

Emma: -points the gun at Hook- "Put the weapon down or I will shoot!"

Hook: "I'm not here to cause any harm, you need to believe me if I didn't know you how would I know that your name is Emma Swan and your son is called Henry Swan and that Henry's father is called Neal."

Emma: -keeps the gun pointed at him- "You done your research, I don't know maybe you are a stalker. Just leave my house now and I won't call the cops."

Henry: -looks at the man and something in the back of his mind if trying to push through, he knows this man from somewhere. But where?- "Your name is Killian Jones, how do I know that?"

Hook: -looks at Henry and starts to feel hope- "Because you know me Henry, from Storybrooke. Your home."

Something in Henry's mind came back to life memories started flooding back, he started to remember everything. He starts to cry and looks at Hook "Hook!" runs over to Hook who hugs him, he feels Hook's arms hug him back

Henry: "You came back for us."


	2. Chapter 2

*Emma's point of view*

Emma stares at the man who clams he is a pirate and has convinced her son that he is 'Captain Hook' but something about his piercing green eyes, his dark brown hair and his facial hair. Then she remembers how can she forget this face it's the face of the man she's been having dreams about every night since she can remember, but how could someone from her dreams be real. She watches as her son asks this man about how 'Snow White, Prince Charming and his mother the Queen is.'

Emma: "Henry, I'm your mother. This man is crazy and making you believe in things that aren't real. Come back over here."

Henry: "Emma, it's Hook. He came back for us, don't you remember?"

Hook: "Henry, your mother no longer believes anymore and that is why she can't remember. I have a potion your mother made which will make her remember."

Henry: "Where is it? Actually, where is everyone else?"

Hook: "It's on my ship and like I said before everyone from storybook is in danger and that's why I am here. To bring the saviour back."

Emma watches them. 'Saviour' that's the word she's heard a lot of people call her in her dreams but this man in her dreams only calls her Swan and keeps telling her to 'return to him' but she didn't need to return anywhere. She had a lot of questions for this man, how did he know her, her sons and his father name? How is he an old friend when she can't remember him? What is storybook? She looks at 'Hook' and his staring at her with like a plead in his eyes and for some strange reason she knew she could trust him but she just couldn't believe in what his talking about.

Emma: "I know you, from my dreams. Every night since I can remember I have dreams about you, a town with a clock tower. You shouldn't be here your from my dreams you're not real."

Hook: "Swan, I'm as real as you. That town in your dreams is the storybook your home, where you lived for awhile with your parents. Your family. You need to believe in me."

Henry: "Emma, you need to believe in it all. If you want your memory back you need to let it all back in. Believe Emma"

Emma: "Henry! You do not address me like that, it is mum to you. You know that."

Henry: "No, it's Emma. You have always been Emma to me. Come back. Hook you need to get that potion, otherwise she is never going to remember."

Hook: "Henry, give Swan a chance. That potion is last minute kind of thing. Remember magic always comes with a price."

Emma: "You need to leave, if you don't I will call the cops."

Hook: "Go ahead, I would love to see them try and arrest a pirate."


End file.
